xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Nurse Joy of Bonitaville
Ash and his friends are resting at a Pokémon Center with Brock checking his email. He finds an email from Suzie who is taking part in the Pokémon Beauty Contest in Bonitaville. Brock, Ash and Misty go there with Brock grooming Vulpix to be entered in the contest. However, Team Rocket are there as well planning to win the contest and become famous. While waiting, Vulpix takes off and leads the group to Suzie and Brock returns Vulpix to her. Suzie suggests she and Brock enter as partners which Brock happily agrees to. Ash looks for Misty who wandered off and found a man named Zane who is an old friend and rival of Suzie. Zane has differing opinions on what makes a Pokémon beautiful. Suzie believes that a Pokémon's beauty comes from the inside while Zane believes it is their outer appearance that matters. Brock and Suzie enter the contest together with Vulpix while Zane enters with his Ninetales. Jessie and James dress up Meowth to enter the contest which they enter by posing as a pair of cutting edge Pokémon Stylists. They kidnap the first entry and take his place in the contest with an extravagant display of groomed and painted Pokémon while reciting a variation of their motto. Victreebel, Weezing, Arbok, Wobbuffet and Meowth impress the crowd who eats it up until an Officer Jenny is brought to the stage by the real first entrant. She throws them out because James runs his mouth. The contest continues as normal until Meowth tries his idea. Jessie and James appear in the contestant waiting area dressed as doctors and tell everybody that the contest rules have changed and every Pokémon needs an examination. All the Pokémon are corralled into a room and subsequently into a container being lifted by the Rocket balloon. The contestants get worried and a group led by Zane starts to bang on the door demanding to see their Pokémon. Brock sends out his Geodude and has it break down the door. Everybody rushes out to see Team Rocket trying to escape with their Pokémon. Ash sends out Noctowl to pop Team Rocket's balloon and they fall to the ground. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to break the lock off the container and all of the Pokémon inside rush out back to their trainers. Jessie sends out her Arbok and James, his Victreebel who uses Razor Leaf. As Ash tells Pikachu to get ready, Suzie's Vulpix and Zane's Ninetales use Flamethrower on Victreebel, burning the leaves, protecting Pikachu. Then both Vulpix and Ninetales use Fire Spin sending Team Rocket blasting off again. After Team Rocket blast off, Misty notices Zane and Suzie while Brock realizes Zane is a better match for Suzie. The competition continues as normal with our heroes watching backstage. Zane admits it is important for Pokémon to look beautiful on the inside and outside. Zane proposes opening a salon together which everyone supports including Brock who ends his infatuation with Suzie. Brock and Suzie then bring out Vulpix for the contest, but the overall winner is left unknown. Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Twins Category:Johto Region Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Nurse Category:Siblings Category:Red Hair